


Reality Check

by Izumiperez



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reality check, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumiperez/pseuds/Izumiperez
Summary: Y/N was relaxing after a full day of classes by eating dinner while playing Don't Starve. When she noticed her laptop turning off on its own, she went to investigate only for her to be sucked into the world of her favorite game.What will happen when she meets her favorite survivor and will they survive? Read more to find out!
Relationships: Wilson (Don't Starve)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This will be the first time in a long while that I actually post a fanfic online. I chose this site since I used to post on Wattpad all the time. I hope I can adjust to this site.  
If there are any mistakes, please don't mention it in the comments. I reread everything I type all the time which is why I haven't posted anything online for a long time now.  
Enjoy!

The weather outside my room was nice and I was playing one of my favorite games on my laptop. There was not much to do this day since I had completed all my homework and did not need to run any errands. I had the character, Wilson, running around the wilderness of Don't Starve collected flower petals for a crown to keep his sanity up. I was having a relaxing time deciding how he would survive through the night and days in the game. Without noticing, the daylight outside slipped away and nighttime fell upon my home. I paused the game and looked out my window to see what time it was. Seeing the darkened sky, I stood up from my chair and stretched tall. "Well, I might as well go make dinner for myself," I explained to no one but myself and my game. I saved the file I was on and walked away from my laptop towards my kitchen. I started cooking my meal and placed my phone on the counter to listen to music as I prepared. There was not much to do on the weekends since my classes were only two days a week and my part-time job allowed me to take weekends off for myself. I usually used the time to play games and watch movies in my small apartment.   
After my food was done cooking, I carried the plate and my phone back to my room and sat at my desk in front of my laptop. Wilson was still standing next to the fire that I had built before I left to make dinner. I picked up my fork and pushed my food around as I thought of what to do next in the game. "Maybe I can make him go into that sinkhole I had seen. There is so much I can make him do in the game and so much to explore. Maybe we should try finding Maxwell for the end scenes." As I sat there eating and debating what to do next, I did not notice Wilson waving at me from inside the game or the smiling face that flashed across my screen before the laptop seemed to die. I sat up in shock and shook my head. "No! You can't die on me today! I need you for homework and gaming!" I looked around the device at its cords and tried to figure out why it seemed to die suddenly. However, two shadows emerged from the screen and grabbed onto me as I sat there examining my laptop. I managed to grab onto my pocket knife that I had sitting next to my device before everything went black and I was knocked unconscious.  
I woke up with a start and a pounding headache but still clutching my knife in my hand. A tall shadow loomed over me as I sat up and looked where it was coming from. Maxwell stood in front of me and was smirking. "You might want to find some shelter before it gets dark, (Y/N)." I glared up at him and lunged, trying to sink my knife into his leg or something before he could disappear in a puff of shadows. However, I was too slow and I was left alone in the middle of a meadow. I looked around myself and noticed some of the grass was previously cut and flowers were hard to come by. 'I must be in my save file. So that means, Wilson is at his base camp somewhere safe.' I stood up carefully and dusted myself off from the dirt and grass I was laying in. I had to start moving and soon before it got dark or some creature found me and decided I would be an easy prey for them. Walking in the direction I knew the camp to be in, I picked and gathered supplies as I walked. 'What will Wilson even think of me? He doesn't know me and it's been over a few months in game time since I had saved at that point.' I ate some berries that I had gotten from a bush nearby and slowed when I heard the machinery of the camp. Standing in the shade of some trees, I watched Wilson stand there for a little bit before he started working on something with the machinery. 'I built the science machine so he probably is making a wall or something to secure the camp.' It seemed odd to me that I was now in the game that I was previously playing and I had no control over what he was doing. I walked forward a bit before stopping right outside the camp. The stone walls were blocking my path and I did not want to startle Wilson while he was in the middle of creating something. I cleared my throat and stood there waiting for him to notice me.  
He turned around startled but not armed which was good for me since I had just given him a spear before I had saved. He narrowed his eyes at me and came closer while also dusting his hands off. "Who might you be? Another one of Maxwell's hallucinations to make me lose my sanity? Well, it won't work today, Maxwell! You can just go away." I was taken aback by his rude greeting and pondered how I would introduce myself as the player of the game he was in. "What are you still doing here? I said go!" I became upset and angry at his attitude towards me and huffed. While I played as his character on my laptop back home, he always seemed so polite. Yet, in person, he was taller than me and rude. He did not seem to have a filter, but the amount of time he had spent in this game also explained why he thought I was a hallucination from Maxwell.  
"Well, I do know Maxwell. But he trapped me in here as well. I was just eating my dinner and planning what to do next in this game, but shadow hands kidnapped me! And since this looked like my save file, I thought I could find you and try to survive this hell hole. But I guess not since you’re such an asshole, Wilson,” I yelled at him and leaned closer to poke his chest. Huffing once more at him, I turned and walked back towards the trees I was previously hiding in to start collecting things to make my own camp base out of. There was so much I had to do before night would fall since I did not want anything that dwelled in the darkness to kill me. By the time dusk had fallen upon the world, I had killed a few spiders, collected enough wood, grass, and stones to make my own fire pit and I had an ax and pickaxe. I was just about to place everything down for the fire pit when I heard rustling from behind me. I turned around armed and ready to kill whatever it was, but lowered my weapon and snorted at the sight. Wilson was covered in twigs and scratches and his eye was twitching a bit. ‘Probably lost a bit of sanity trying to get out here.’ I put my weapon away and went back to what I was previously doing ignoring the man behind me. He had shown me nothing but hostile reactions so there was no reason why I had to be nice back. I finished setting up everything I would need to make it through the night and wiped the sweat off my forehead before addressing the tall man behind me. “Well? What do you want, Wilson? To ridicule me some more? Isn’t it kind of late for that?” I questioned him sassily as I sat down next to the pit and poked around the logs a bit. The sky was getting darker and I knew he would not last long at all in the darkness since he already seemed to be slipping away.  
He shook his head and took two steps closer before dropping his backpack and sitting as well. Not as close to my fire pit as I was, but close enough to feel the warmth and the light that emitted from it. “I came to apologize. I was very rude earlier,” he explained as I glared at him. I did not speak as all natural light from the sky disappeared and I got to experience first hand how dark the world around us got at night. I shivered slightly and added a bit more fuel to the fire that was trying to die on me. “Maybe we can start over? It’s just been so long since I’ve seen someone else here. Usually it’s only Maxwell playing tricks.” He rambled on and I let him since it was nice to hear someone’s voice as I thought about what had happened that day. ‘First, I had been playing this game and it was night time back home. Now it’s night time in the game which would have been the time I would have Wilson make things since it gives him back his sanity and lets me keep my mind occupied enough to pass the time...’ I came back to reality when he got closer and was waving his hand in front of my face.   
I blinked twice at him and leaned away scrunching up my nose. “Wilson, I never thought of this before, but you need a bath. On that thought, I probably do as well. Running around the wilderness like you have been doing must not be good for personal hygiene,” I bluntly said to him. He frowned but shrugged it off as he stared at the flames. I added more fuel once more and felt my eyelids closing and my head growing heavy. I did not hear what Wilson had muttered right before I fell asleep out of exhaustion. When I woke up, I was surprised by the warmth of the fire still being there and Wilson being awake. “Morning...I think?” He shrugged again before standing up and grabbing his backpack. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my right eye before he noticed I wasn’t fully awake yet. “Come on, we have to get moving soon,” he commanded but I was confused. “Why? Nothing is going to get us right at this moment.”  
However, I stood up and gathered all my supplies and weapons from the ground around me. He nodded before walking away from my fire pit towards the direction of his camp base. I caught up with him finally after walking half way there behind him collecting resources as we went. Watching his eyes and how he would look around more often than when he was on the other side of my computer screen, I squinted up at him. “You know, you aren’t as derpy looking in person,” I proclaimed proudly. His hair did seem to form the weird ‘W’ as it did in the game, but his sideburns were not as dramatic as I saw them from my screen. Unlike the game from my laptop, his clothes showed how long he had been trapped in this wilderness and his vest was not as bright as a red as the gameplay. He looked down and back at me as I examined his attire and stature. “What are you talking about?” he questioned me as we continued to walk. I shrugged and snorted at his confused face. The walk was not as long as I remembered it to be and he kept checking a map on occasion. By the time we reached his camp again, it was dusk and I was tired. From walking all day and collecting resources as we went, I was ready to rest for the rest of the night.  
Despite my need to rest, Wilson walked by the walls and dropped his backpack near the science machine and started tinkering with it. “Hand me what you’ve collected so far. I will make you a backpack as well,” he explained to me. I walked closer and dumped out my pockets and the stuff I was carrying in my arms behind him. Glancing behind himself, he shooed me away as he worked with whatever he had. I looked around the camp, remembering how I had spent hours at my desk setting up everything from the tent in the corner to the different machinery that stood next to Wilson. “Care to tell me your name at least? You know mine, but I don’t know yours.” I stared at him wide eyed a bit before sitting down next to his fire pit. I threw in a log that was sitting next to the pit and started the fire.  
I hummed as he worked on whatever he was making before remembering that he asked for my name. “Oh yeah, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you, Wilson,” I introduced myself. He stopped tinkering and the sounds of the machinery settled down to silence as he picked up what he had made. He dusted off his pants and stood in front of me with arms full of items. “What is all that?” I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He set it all down in front of himself and me as he explained everything in great detail. I had zoned out not too soon after he got into the technical terms and held up my hand for him to stop. “I have no idea what half of what you just said means.” He sat down next to the pit as well and pointed to each item and slowly said their names. I nodded along with what he was describing and remembered how similar the written descriptions were in game. “Are you even paying attention, Y/N?” he questioned snarkily.  
I giggled lightly and shook my head answering his question. “Not really, I was thinking how you describe all of this the same way as the description I would read to learn about each thing,” I elaborated. He rolled his eyes and left me with everything while he went to work with the science machine again. “Hey, Wilson. Do you sleep ever? Without the tent, I mean,” I asked him out of curiosity since the game never had him sleep near the fire like I had done the night before. “On occasion I do. Most nights, I work away at the machinery,” he answered bluntly. I sat in silence afterwards not knowing what else to say or think since it did not seem real to be inside a game I had loved for years now. The sky darkened again and I looked up to see if there were stars in the sky to light the night. However, the darkened sky did not have a single light from any stars. I closed my eyes and decided that I would not worry about how the sky had no stars or light from above. “Good night, Wilson.” Falling asleep to the sound of the machinery and the crackling fire, I thought about how we would survive from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has met Wilson and they are trying to stay off each other's tails as they make a home out of a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after this, I will update at least once very 2 weeks from now on. There is so much I do in my day-to-day life so I do not always have time to type up what I'm thinking. There is a small chance that I will lose motivation for this and stop typing it for a little bit, but I am into the game right now.  
Enjoy!

After a few weeks of being stuck in the wilderness with Wilson, I learned more about our environment than I had from playing the game. He allowed me to stay around his camp base because it helped him stay sane enough longer. However, we were no closer than before with our friendship. Wilson had helped me make a tent for myself and a sleeping bag type of bed before he worked on his own inventions. I helped around by collecting resources and supplies for his work and for my own activities and for our food stash. He had warned me that winter was coming so we would have to make warmer clothing if we wanted to survive long enough to figure out how to escape.  
Currently, I was hunting rabbits in the field nearby and collecting grass for more traps and to make rope. Wilson had requested the rope as an optional thing for me to gather supplies for, but I wanted to reinforce our tents before the cold winds could possibly tear them down. The traps near each little rabbit hole were filling up fast and were wearing thin. My backpack was also full of meat and fur of the creatures that I had previously collected earlier. Once I had checked the traps one last time, I baited the ones that would survive the rest of the day and night before I left to head back to camp. The fur would be made into warmer clothing for the two of us and the meat would last at least a week for our meals. Looking up at the sky, I started my walk back while also collecting carrots and berries and putting them in my backpack carefully.  
I walked out of the shade of the trees and towards stone walls that Wilson had built and repaired for the two of us. “Wilson! I’m home with today’s kill!” I exclaimed proudly. The poor scientist jumped out from behind his machinery with a spear pointed at me, but a frightened look on his face. I laughed as I went around the wall and dropped my backpack next to the chests we had set up the day before. “Woman! Why do you insist on announcing yourself like that every time?!” I laughed at his distraught questioning and shrugged. I went about my business starting to weave and sew together new clothing for the both of us while also cooking the rabbit and carrots in the crock pot that Wilson had built a few days ago. Adding some other herbs that I had collected and a bit of salt, I started on making a stew for both of us while I sewed. He continued to tinker away at the machinery while I prepared for winter. This kind of low interaction between us two was normal since he found it creepy that I know so much about him and he knew so little about me.  
With him being from my favorite video game, I knew about his strengths and weaknesses compared to him knowing mine. His sanity would drop more when would get attacked by the hounds or different creatures while mine stayed about the same as long as I was left to my own devices throughout the day. I had just finished preparing our new clothing and tossed his over the machinery at him who caught it without looking up too much from his handy work. “Thank you, Y/N. Right in time for the season change.” I shrugged him off as I continued to stitch away at my own garment to ensure I would be able to use it all winter long. The crock pot was slowly cooking our dinner while I finished up my seams. “Wilson, how do you keep track of time while here? I’ve never seen you draw lines in the dirt or write anything down,” I questioned him out of curiosity and boredom since I did not have anything else to do. I carefully put everything away that I was using to make our clothing and leaned into my palm as I watched him working. “This whole thing is weird. Why does this place even exist?”   
He listened to my rambling and did not answer anything I was asking, but I did not expect him to answer me. I was trying to keep my mind occupied since I did not have anything else to do other than wait for our food to be done and serve both of us. Suddenly, the machinery stopped and Wilson came and sat down next to me in front of our fire pit. “Y/N, what did you do before you got trapped here?” He asked me and I could only assume he had ran out of resources to tinker with. I tilted my head, wondering how best to explain what I was doing before I had gotten trapped in this wilderness with him, but couldn’t find any other way to explain what I did in terms that I knew. “Well, I was going to school for _______ and I worked a part time job at my local retail store since I needed to pay rent every month….” I had not thought about my home since I arrived here until now.   
Leaning my head into my hands as I sat there, I sighed as I thought about what else to say about my life before the wilderness. All of my efforts had been geared towards gathering resources for his inventions and hunting for our food. “I had games on my laptop which is a device that I can do homework and talk to others across the world… I loved playing games like this one when I needed a break from my own reality. But I guess this is my reality now and it’s not just a game anymore. And I don’t know what to do anymore cause I’ll probably lose my home by the time I escape this place!” I sobbed out what I had been thinking for a while now since I knew I would not be able to pay rent while I was here. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve while I fed the fire with some wood we stored nearby.   
I sniffled as I continued to cry silently and Wilson did not say anything for a while. “You know, I used to stay cooped up in my home to experiment. I wasn’t very good at it and everyone in my town thought I was insane,” he elaborated more on his life while I sat there curling up into myself from the thought of my home and how I used to live before this place. “I had never thought about how it would be like to watch time pass under my nose or how my home might not be there anymore. It’s strange to be trapped here and never age, but it also brings to light how important it is to be in the moment,” Wilson ended the conversation there, but I knew that he would feel more saddened than I do now when he finally was able to escape this wilderness. “It sounds like the world has changed since I left it though. So my home might not be there anymore,” he continued. I watched him thinking with a slight smile.  
We sat next to the fire long into the night just talking about what we liked to do in our free time and what we missed the most about our old lives before this happened to us. However, the strain of the physical work that we performed daily and trying to keep our minds occupied enough to not go insane caused by our daily struggles here was starting to show. I yawned and leaned against my knees to try staying awake so I could still listen to him. “I’m so sorry, Wilson. I’m extremely tired. I think I am going to sleep now…” I closed my eyes as I spoke and my voice trailed off as I fell asleep sitting next to the fire like when I had first arrived. I dreamt of my home and being in class talking with my classmates about an exam that was coming up. However, the dream quickly changed to Maxwell and the shadow hands holding me down against my will and making me watch as Wilson was consumed by the darkness and his sanity dropping to a dangerous low. Once he was shaking from his own madness and fear, the hands released me and I could only hear Maxwell’s laughter as I felt something push me towards my companion.  
However, instead of the surprised and pleased look I would usually receive, he glared at me with a maniac look to his eyes and stalked towards me hiding a spear behind his back. “Y/N~ come here, my friend~” he cooed at me, but I stumbled backwards trying to get away from him. “Wilson, please. You know me. I know you! Don’t do this, please,” I begged him as I tripped and fell on my bottom only to continue crawling away from him. He pounced at me and held the spear above my heart. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he laughed at my misfortune.  
“Wilson!” I shouted out his name as I woke up still next to the fire. He came running out of his tent with his spear held high as he looked around for the threat that had me screaming. I was crying again and shaking in fear of him and what he was capable of. “Don’t hurt me. Please, Wilson,” I whimpered as I backed away from him coming closer to me to examine my shaking form for any wounds. “You promised we’d get out together…” I closed my eyes expecting him to harm me, but I was shocked when I felt warmth that was not from the flames of the fire. I slowly opened my eyes still fearful of what he could do, but he did not attack me. Instead, he was hugging me and waiting for me to be back in control of my breathing. “Wilson? You aren’t going to hurt me?” I pulled myself away from his embrace by scooting back but tried to hold eye contact with him.  
He shook his head as he patted my shoulder. “Y/N, you are my friend and the only other person in this world. Why would I hurt you?” Wilson questioned, but also knowing the answer. I held onto my knees as I sat there, curling into myself as I shrugged. “... I had a nightmare. You didn’t look like yourself a-and you had a spear aimed at my heart,” I explained why I was in such a terrible state. Motioning for me to come closer, he embraced me in a hug again and didn’t say anything. However, his silent company was comforting enough to make me realize the difference between my dream and reality. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and nodded into the hug, sniffling as I did so. “And I will always be here to protect you since this is our home,” he whispered softly as we stayed in the simple embrace for a few more minutes.  
We both ended the gesture slowly and started about our routine around the camp. Me checking our winter supplies and food stock and him inventing new things that could help us survive another season. “Wilson, when was the last time you shaved or took care of yourself?” I was stitching up an extra blanket for each of us two while watching him tinker away on his science machine. He turned around after wiping his hands on his trousers and stood there, thinking. “I don’t remember, Y/N. Maybe a week ago? Why do you ask?” He seemed oblivious to his constant scratching of his chin and how he would ruffle up his own hair every few minutes which made me stop my stitchwork. I carefully put my project to the side and stood up walking over to him.   
I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest meadow full of flowers before stopping. “Wilson Percival Higgsbury. You are going to pick flowers until you stop messing with your hair. No if’s, but’s, or or’s about this,” I commanded him. I picked a flower nearby and placed it behind his ear with a smile. I left him standing there slightly dazed as I went around and collected the forageables in the area. I hummed to myself as I did so and thought about how I had woken up that morning. The fear I had of my only human companion was reasonable since being alone for too long can cause one to go insane, but I also knew deep down that he would not hurt me intentionally. Sitting down with the flowers I had collected, I started on a flower crown as I thought more.  
Time passed slowly as we were enjoying the last bit of fall of the year in the meadow. When the sun started going down, we both got up from what we were doing and headed back to our camp. He still had the flower that I had tucked behind his ear there and a crown he had made resting on top of his hair. Despite our lack of completion of our duties, the day was more relaxing than others and was great for his sanity as well as my own. “What all do you have in your backpack, Y/N?” I adjusted the bag on my back and smirked at his question. I had spent my time collecting food items we could store during the winter and rabbits from a few of our traps nearby. He was eyeing my heavy bag yearning to know if I had found anything he could use with his machine. “Well, I collected a few rabbits for that hut you said you would build for me, some food we could store for the winter, and some grass as well. And I was thinking about going back out to hunt down some form of rocks or bigger game for us. I remembered seeing a tallbird somewhere, but I don’t remember where I was,” I listed off what was on my mind since there was nothing else to think of but our survival through the rough season.  
He seemed excited at the mention of the grass and the hut he was building in our camp so I let him ramble about his science machine and tinkerings. We reached our camp and I put my bag down immediately thankful to have the weight off my shoulders. I squatted next to the fire pit and added some kindling to it so I could start warming up before I would have to take care of the rabbits in my bag. Wilson went to one of our chests and took out an axe and spear which he tied to his back just in case before saying he would get some more wood from the trees near us for the fire and hut. “I will be right back. We just need a few logs from nearby,” he reassured that he would be back before nightfall since it was becoming colder each day. I waved him off, but a sense of dread washed over me as I watched him go with rabbits in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Wilson have been living together for a while now. There is danger always on their minds and nightmares are sometimes worse than reality, especially with reality being trapped in a place you don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon! I think the next chapter will be a bit shorter since I somewhat have a plan for chapter 5 instead.  
As usual, please don't correct my grammar or spelling. I am checking constantly for those.  
Enjoy!

I pushed a stake into the ground and tied the rabbits’ feet to it so they would be unable to escape our camp, but I froze when I heard barking in the distance. I jumped up and glanced around with fear for myself and Wilson who was out gathering more wood for us. “Wilson? Is that you barking?” I was trembling as I went to the chest and grabbed the other spear to attempt defending myself against whatever was coming closer. Hearing footsteps emerging from the thick forestry near us, I stood at the edge of camp with the spear pointed out towards the trees. “I-I’m not af-ffraid of you! Sshow yourself! Wilson, where are you?” I was close to crying as I saw something running towards me with others following it. I screamed as I tightened my grip on my spear and closed my eyes, tucking my face into my shoulder. I felt the bite before I heard the growling upon me as I fell. The wound caused by the bite was deep enough to stop me from crawling away.   
I opened my eyes and hit the creature biting down on me which made it release its grip on me. However, before it could attempt to bite me again, Wilson came leaping towards the creature with his own spear and the wood on his back. He was covered in blood which I could only assume was not his and hopefully just some other creature that he was hunting earlier. I pushed against the dirt under me so I could hide within the walls of our camp from the creature. The tears that were falling down my face blurred my vision as I hid from the creature who had injured me and from Wilson who was fighting the beast. Carefully, I lifted myself up enough to see over the wall we had surrounding our home and checked to see if he was winning or losing. He had stabbed the creature through its skull with a wicked grin and chuckle before he yanked the spear out of its bone and flesh. I watched as he kicked the downed beast before he wiped the spear on its fear and turning towards me with the same grin.  
I backed away from the wall and tried my best to stand up and walk away only to limp towards our fire pit. “Y/N? Why are you running away from me?” he questioned me, but all I could see was the same Wilson from my dream before. I hiccupped as I accepted that I might not see the next day because of Wilson losing his mind to the wilderness. He saw the fear in my eyes and shaking form before he dropped his spear and went to the water near us to clean his hands. I sat there shaking, trying to calm myself down and repeated, “Wilson won’t hurt you. He won’t hurt you. He just saved you.” He came running back to our camp with clean hands and the wood still packed onto his back. I managed to stop my shaking, but the tears still fell down my face from the pain in my leg. Sitting in a way that would put any pressure on the wound, I gently pulled my pant leg up away from the wound and inhaled sharply.  
Wilson put his load down and came over to me, watching how I was reacting to his presence again. “Y/N, everything is going to be okay. You have to trust me though,” He looked into my eyes and I could hear his pleading tone to let him help me. I nodded without speaking and he sat down next to me and took a small knife out of his pocket. He kept eye contact with me as long as he could before he turned his focus over to my leg. He cut away my pant leg that was covering the wound and gently lifted my leg up so he could move the fabric out of the way. He examined the bite and ran his fingers over the skin surrounding it. “Luckily, it doesn’t look too bad, but you should stay off it until it heals.” I chanced a glance at my own wound and nearly screamed at the sight. Wilson was quick to comfort me by putting his hand on my good leg and squeezing my thigh. “Y/N, it’ll be alright. We will dress it and then I will get materials to make you a new pair of paints,” he reassured me with a soft and gentle tone. I nodded and whimpered as he went to the chest and grabbed my sewing needle and some thread. He also grabbed a spider gland that we had been saving and silk to make a bandage.  
I sat as still as I could for him to clean the bite with the gland and saw how deep each mark went into my leg. “Wilson, will it hurt to get it sewn shut?” I whispered the question I knew the answer to. He glanced up at me with sympathetic eyes before humming a “yes” to my question. Once the wound was clean enough to dress it properly, he took the needle and thread and prepared it by heating the needle over the fire for a bit. “This will hurt. I won’t even try lying about this. But it’ll feel better once you get some rest as well.” I nodded and he took my hand reassuring me once again before he let out a deep sigh and I braced for the pain. He slid the needle into my skin and sharp pain shot through my entire leg. I did my best not to squirm under his touch and closed my eyes to try to not scream from the pain.   
The tugging on my skin as Wilson sewed it shut was strong yet not too tight. When he finished doing the stitches, he tapped my good leg and I opened my eyes slightly. He was wrapping the silk around the stitches carefully before he tied it off. I wiped my tears away with my wrists as pain still shot up my leg. “Let’s get you to the tent now. You should be resting,” Wilson commanded as he held his hand out to me. He had stood up while I was not looking, but I took his hand nonetheless. I balanced on my good leg and he had me leaning against him as he helped me into the tent and under the blanket. There was not much I could do for that night and Wilson had to put things away. “I will be right back. I just need to put the wood away then we can go to bed for the night.” I reached out and grabbed his hand, not wanting to sleep by myself that night. Especially since I was not able to defend myself at the moment. I pouted slightly before he looked back from the tent opening.   
He nodded and patted my hand before I released my grip. “Don’t worry. I will be right back,” Wilson explained before he left the tent and I tried my best to relax in my tent. With time to myself, I thought back to when I used to play the game and it would take me hours to gain health back for him. I would have paid attention to the moon so I would know when the hounds would appear. However, I did not know how hellish the creatures were until that evening. Crying silently, I covered my face with my hands as my crying became a full sob. ‘What did I do to end up here?’ I thought to myself as I recounted my life before waking up here. I had a good job, schooling that I did not finish, and a quaint little apartment. I had close to nothing here but my backpack and knife I had grabbed before I woke up here.   
I had fallen asleep with my hands still covering my face and Wilson still putting things away outside. In my dream, I was in complete darkness and I could hear the shadows talking. “Why does she think she can do anything? Y/N is useless to Wilson.” Their voices surrounded me as I covered my ears and screamed at them to go away. I looked around myself frantically to see if I could find Wilson anywhere in the darkness. Once again, I was crying uncontrollably but I also pulled out my knife from my pocket and growled at the shadows speaking. “Say it to my face!” I kept my eyes out for any moving form and lunged at the first one in my vision. I held it down with my legs despite being injured and held my knife to its throat. “I dare you to fucking say it to my face!” I screamed into its blank face and huffed at it. “That’s what I thought. Now leave me be.” I got off the shadow being and walked away into the light that appeared behind me. When I walked through the light, I saw the top of my tent and heard soft breathing.   
Rubbing my eyes a bit, I turned my head to the side I heard the breathing and saw Wilson asleep sitting up against the fabric of the tent. I sat up, careful to not move my leg yet since it was still painful. I ran my fingers through my hair before reaching for my knife that I kept near me when I sleep. Pulling my hair in front of me, I sliced away the majority of it. Once it was short enough for me to like it, I gathered the trimmings and wrapped them in my blanket while also uncovering myself. I hissed in pain as I had to move my leg a bit causing Wilson to wake up. I froze in my actions and stared at him as he stretched and blinked a few times to fully comprehend being awake.  
I snorted a bit at the sight of him waking up and not looking prepared to face the world, but also had to lay back down so I would not hurt myself anymore with my wound. I rolled onto my side carefully, facing him and patted his leg. “Morning. It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore, but I don’t think I can walk.” I heard a series of cracks as he stretched out his back and cringed thinking that happened because he only had to stretch like that since he slept sitting up in my tent. “ I sat up a bit, leaning on my elbow still facing him, thinking about what all we would have to do while I was stuck at camp until my wound healed. “Y/N, don’t worry too much about gathering. I can do that until you get better. How about you focus on preparing for winter and feeding the rabbits we have?” he suggested and I nodded along with it.   
Wilson assisted me in getting out of the tent and onto a log to sit against before he went to go hunting and gathering for our supplies. Once he was past the tree line and out of my sight, my vision rested on the sleeping rabbits still tied up. I would have to wait a bit longer for the hut to be built since he spent his time caring for me the night before, but I could at least wake the critters up and feed them some carrots we had collected previously. Pushing myself away from where he had set me, I moved closer to the chest and the rabbits next to it. I pulled out a carrot for the three of them and broke it into pieces they could handle. Gently petting their fur, I coaxed them all out of their slumber and handed them a piece a carrot. Watching them munch on the vegetable made me smile since they were so peaceful despite living completely dependent on the wilderness to feed and shelter them.  
Once the rabbits were fed and I munched on some berries, I moved myself back over to in front of the fire pit and started on making some better blankets. We would have to start layering up soon and possibly sharing one tent sounded like a better idea than trying to converse our own body heat. Humming quietly to myself, I stitched away at our blankets and a possible replacement for my ripped pants. Once I was done and thoroughly bored out of my mind, I stared into the trees, hoping Wilson would come back with something for me to cook for us or new materials to use. Hitting two pieces of flint against each other, I started our fire back up and fed it a log, making the flames grow taller.  
By the time the sun started setting, Wilson strolled back through the trees, smiling with his arms and bag full. “I found enough supplies to start a little garden farm for us. We can start growing our own food from now on. What do you think?” He dropped his backpack next to my sitting form and took a seat on the log behind me. I leaned back and looked up at him tiredly. “I think that’d be a good idea. We can have a full farm!” I exclaimed with my arms above my head excited to have a chance to grow food. We sat by the fire for the rest of the evening with me instructing Wilson how to cook a meal using the crock pot and him making plates and bowls for us to use. When the food was ready, he scooped out two servings and handed me a bowl full of stew similar to what I normally make. We ate our dinner next to the fire since the sky was becoming darker by the moment.  
Wilson helped me stand up and walk back to my tent with the blankets I had sewn earlier. He gently laid me back on my sleeping bag bed and sat down next to me like I had found him that morning. “Won’t your back hurt after a while? I did make you some blankets to sleep on in here as well,” I tried to reason with him since I did not want him to suffer because of my injury. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself so I sighed and shook my head. I held my hand out to him and gave him my best “serious” glare. He chuckled softly before readjusting the blankets inside the tent and laying down next to me. I laughed at his obsessive rearranging of the inside of the tent. When he was finally comfortable with how everything was arranged, he settled down into the blankets and faced me. “Good night, Y/N. We can talk in the morning about anything you want since winter should start tomorrow or the next day.” I nodded tired from the pain all day and doing almost nothing. Closing my eyes, I listened to his breathing and the wind whistling through the trees outside as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Wilson are surviving the winter the best they can. Will something bloom out of their forced closeness or is it all an illusion one of them is having?  
Find out by reading more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I'm pushing these out so fast, but I am enjoying this story quite a bit!  
As usual, please don't comment about my grammar or spelling. I am keeping an eye out for these as I type.  
~Enjoy!

By the time snow covered the ground and top of our tents, we were prepared with heat stones, blankets and clothing to bundle up in, and plenty of food stored away. Wilson had finished the hut he was building within a day of the frost touching down and I was able to walk again with the help of my spear as a walking cane. A few days into winter and we were sitting next to our fire planning what we would do next to our little camp. “I could always make us flooring so our tents on a solid floor. Or I could make us dummies for when the hounds come back,” Wilson pondered out loud with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. I was sitting with my shoulders against his huddled in my own blanket with a cap on as well. “Maybe. That would be a good option instead of being attacked by those beasts. Thank you again for saving me,” I thanked him silently not wanting to ruin the quiet winter setting we were in.  
He smiled down at me before resting his head on top of mine. We did not have much to do during this season since we had gathered materials and food before the winter frost could claim them. However, I did have Wilson put a few more traps down for rabbits since he had finished the hut for them and I wanted to ensure our ability to raise a good litter and prevent in-breeding. I moved my legs closer to my body and hissed softly in pain from the wound still. Wilson sat up and glanced between my injured leg and my eyes before moving off the log and onto the ground in front of us. “Maybe we should change the bandages now. How many days has it been again?” He reached out carefully and moved my pant leg out of the way. I had sewn the fabric back together, not in the mood to make a new pair of pants just yet so the additional piece allowed him to easily examine my injury without hurting me too much. I stayed as still as possible while he removed the bandages and cleaned it off with fresh snow which numbed the area enough for him to touch where he had made the stitches.   
I watched him clean, apply more spider gland goo, and dress the wound with the stitches still in place. Tilting my head to the side, I let out a small sigh at my leg being numb for once since the incident. “Thank you again, Wilson.” I brought my leg closer to my body once he had pulled the fabric back over the new bandages. He threw the old ones into the flames causing them to go up in a roar. I laughed into my blanket as he shrugged saying, “It’s a good thing that’s contained.” I agreed with him and pulled my blanket around myself even more before I tried standing on my own. It had been over two weeks since the bite happened and I had been depending on either Wilson or my spear to hold half of my weight. After taking a shaky step towards the clean piles of snow outside our camp, I smiled at the ability of balancing on my own again. I limped away from the warmth of the fire and towards the fresh snow. Once I was standing far away from Wilson and the fire, I squatted down and started packing the snow into neat little balls.  
Peaking over the wall in front of me, I took aim and hurled a snowball at Wilson, hitting him square in the chest. He jumped from the cold and the contact before slipping in the snow and falling on his bottom. I held the rest of my snowballs in my covered arms and limped closer to him with a wide grin. “Wilson~ I have a present for you.” He crawled away from me, but the log we had been sitting on prevented him from moving too far away from me limping towards him. Once I was in front of him, I leaned close and smiled as I pressed my forehead against his and dumped all the snowballs I was holding into his lap. Snorting in laughter at his silent screaming and desperate pushing of the snow, I limped away from him and towards the tent we both stayed in. Ducking into the tent, I piled all the blankets against the entrance to prevent him from getting in since he would need to enter the tent and ruin our warm little nest we had set up. I sat quietly inside, listening to his footsteps as he paced in front of the opening.  
When his footsteps stopped, I scooted closer to the entrance, careful of my injury still and waited. Wilson had taken a few steps back and started running before he collided with the blankets and taking me down as well. Under all the blankets and his body weight, I breathlessly laughed at his solution to getting into the tent. He laughed as well with me before he sat up and helped remove all the blankets from my flattened form. I closed my eyes and held onto my stomach as I continued to laugh at him before I was able to settle down. “Wilson, don’t ever do that again, please?” I opened my eyes and looked over to him as he smiled down at me before shrugging.  
We both continued to stare at each other and it was only then that I noticed how his vest was more faded than before and his stubble was starting to come back. He leaned closer until he had to balance himself over my form and he continued to look at me with eyes full of desire. “Y/N, may I kiss you?” he asked first before I nodded and he leaned closer until our lips were centimeters apart. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and I closed my eyes awaiting his lips upon mine.  
However, I sat up on my side of the tent overheated and flustered. “What a wild dream,” I whispered to myself before I turned my head and eyes to Wilson’s sleeping form. He was facing the other side of the tent and did not seem to notice that I was awake yet. I stretched my arms above my head and cracked my back from sleeping under the pile of blankets I had for the season. We had gone through most winter without me being able to walk or stand, but near the end I was able to use my spear as a crutch so I would go out gathering whatever I could find as well as some wood whenever I could carry it. Wilson would change my bandages daily and he had removed my stitches earlier that week. With the farm we were preparing for spring and the rabbits in the hut he had built me, and us needing repairs on our tents since we abandoned his for the winter, there was a lot to do around camp.  
Nudging Wilson with my elbow softly, I woke him up since we needed to start our day as soon as possible to be done with preparations. “Wilson. Wake up already. You were going to show me how to till the land next to the hut for gardening.” I poked his sleeping face until he woke up and glared up at the canopy of the tent. I crawled out of the tent and glanced around our home. He followed shortly and went straight to the icebox he had built and pulled out two tallbird eggs for me to cook for us. I started our fire back up and waited until it was a controlled flame before I placed my cooking stone on top of the stove like corner I had made. Using some of the fat we saved from the larger game, I greased up surface before cracking the eggs onto it. Watching as they fried up and became edible, I sat and probed the fire and made sure it stayed lit. “Y/N, we will need to go hunting soon. Good thing that spring is around the corner, right?” Wilson came and sat down next to me while I made our breakfast. Using the plates that he had craved, I plated our breakfast and handed him a plate.  
We quickly ate our food which had quickly become our routine for the days that passed. I nodded in agreement with his mentioning of spring and thought back to when I first appeared in the game. “I’ve been here for about two seasons now,” I stated bluntly and poked at my food. He placed his plate next to the pit before he stood up, holding his hand out for me to grab. I finished my food as well and placed my plate on top of his before I grabbed his hand. He helped me stand as well and lead me to the rabbit hut. “We have accomplished so much out here with just you and me. We will find a way home. I promise you. Even if it separates us back to our respective time period,” he explained as we walked around our camp and towards the area we were going to use for our farm. I looked up at him and smiled.  
We stopped walking when I had to sit down to prevent my leg from flaring up in pain and he had to prepare our backpacks and spears for us to travel further than before for supplies. I sat next to the hut full of rabbits that I had managed to keep alive the entire winter and smiled sadly into their enclosure. “If we return to the moment we were taken from, I would not be able to see Wilson anymore. Or maybe I’d wake up in my bed not remembering anything that’s happened so far,” I voiced my concerns to the rabbits inside and petted their soft fur down as I thought.  
Coming back with my backpack and spear in hand, Wilson helped me stand up again before we headed out to find more supplies to bring back home. “Hopefully, we can find some gears and I can start working on the gate to get home,” he said hopefully. I stayed silent and nodded along with him as we walked away from our camp and towards the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson and Y/N have traveled to find materials and resources for their small chance of getting home. Will they discover something along the way before they get to the big fight or will they grow distant towards each other? Read more to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a presentation about fanfictions this morning not too soon after I post this. I will continue posting chapters whenever I finish them since I have other things to do at this moment.

Walking along the different paths we found on our travels, Wilson and I explored more of the land that we claimed a small corner of. It was pleasant to have something new to do compared to the routine we had made our normal. A few days into our adventure and we had come across a few clockworks. Ensuring that we were far enough that they would not attack us, but we could keep an eye on them, Wilson and I started a fire and a tent for us to sleep inside since it was still a bit chilly at night. While he finished setting up our tent with the blankets that we brought with us, I prepared some rabbit meat for the two of us for dinner. The heat from the fire was welcoming after all the walking we had done and helped warm up my sore leg.  
Poking at the meat over the fire, I took out some leaves from my backpack and carefully removed the cooked meat from the flames and placed the two servings on the log next to me. Picking at the fur on my spear, I watched as Wilson crawled out of the tent and stood up with a smile. “Whenever we are ready to sleep, our tent is all set up,” he explained as he walked over and sat down on the log next to me. I handed him a leaf full of meat and vegetables and grabbed my own to eat as well. “Tomorrow, we should try taking out one of the clockwork. The sooner we are done with them, the sooner we can go back home, right Wilson?” I asked him wanting to head back to our cozy corner of the world already. Turning to face him, he stared at me like a deer caught in headlights since he had just taken a huge bite of his meal. Laughing at his expression and desperate attempt at swallowing his food before speaking, I held onto the log we were sitting on to keep my balance.  
I nibbled on the meat and carrots on my leaf as Wilson answered my question. “Yes, we should be able to get back home after we get the gears. At least, that’s what I think will help. Who knows where and when we’ll return to though…” His concern that was laced into his voice had me freeze. He was thinking similarly to what I had thought before we left for this adventure. I placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with a determination. “Wilson, no matter what, we will not forget each other. Especially all that crap we have gone through.” I reassured him, but I was not too sure of my own words. He fell silent after that and I took it as a sign to not talk anymore that night. I finished my meal fairly fast and cleaned up before limping into the tent he had set up earlier that evening. Crawling into the space that I knew to be mine, I faced my side of the tent surrounded by my blankets and one pillow.  
Not long after I had entered and laid down inside the tent, Wilson crawled inside and laid on his side. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in what little heat was coming from my blankets and my own body. The silence inside the tent was nothing compared to the eerie silence outside. Rolling over to face the oddly silent man laying next to me, I pulled one of my blankets around myself and watched Wilson. He was laying on his back, staring at the top of the tent, but would glance at me from time to time. “Y/N, I’ve been thinking… We have been camping together since you basically arrived. What if we fail and I can’t get us back home?” He sat up and leaned on his elbow facing me at that. I mirrored his actions and hummed a bit. “Well, if that is the case, then I better heal faster so I can help hunt and protect our camp,” I joked lightly with a laugh since I knew I would be able to be back to a hundred percent within a week, but I knew that he didn’t want that answer.   
I laid back down on my back and turned my head his way since my elbow was growing tired from supporting my weight. “Honestly, I don’t know. We could continue living in our little camp, but at some point, this wilderness will claim us. I don’t think we can avoid that. If one of us loses our mind, we are screwed.” I got a reaction out of him with that answer. Wilson nodded his head and laid on his side still facing me. There was so much we had gone through together, but there was the possibility of both of us not remembering it or we would be sent back to our own times. “I don’t want to lose you, Y/N. You are the first person to actually want to stay around me.” The unspoken rule that we had both followed until now seemed to be broken by his small confession. I reached out and took his hand in mine and gave him and myself the smallest bit of comfort. “We have time before we finish our goal, Wilson. Besides, we should rest up for tomorrow and try to stay warm until the end of this gosh darn season,” I whispered to him as I felt my own eyelids growing heavy from exhaustion from our day travel.   
Letting my eyes close to rest for the night, I listened to the soft rustling of Wilson adjusting his position in our small tent. He moved closer to me and draped his arm over my blanketed form before whispering a good night as well. I had fallen asleep as soon as I was warm enough to stop shivering. Waking up the next morning, I relaxed into his touch and laid still a bit longer than we had planned for that morning. However, the warmth from our blankets that we brought and our combined body heat tempted me to drift off slightly before I let out a deep sigh. My small movements made him stir awake and barely open one eye to look at me.  
He smiled sleepily before letting out a yawn and releasing himself from being wrapped in our blankets all night. “Morning, Y/N. What’s for breakfast today?” Despite him asking, I could not remember what all I had brought with us to eat so I shrugged as I escaped the blankets and shivered a bit from the sudden cold. “I have no idea. I think I had brought some tallbird eggs with us?” I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before folding my blankets into a neat little pile and crawled towards the entrance of our tent. “However, if you want any, you should get up and get ready for the day. We have some hunting to do,” I teased him slightly since it was his idea to get the gears from the clockworks even when I still was recovering from my injury. I crawled out of the tent and squinted at the morning sun and our camp site. Stretching my arms, legs, and back out, I stood up and walked over to our fire pit to bring it back to life.  
Wilson had crawled out of the tent with our blankets in his arms by the time I had our eggs on a stone and over the flames. I waved at him as I finished cooking and cleaned up our area. “So, I will fight the clockworks and you will act as a distraction, Y/N. That way, if they do attack back, you won’t get hurt anymore than you have,” he explained the plan while we ate and I nodded along. He smiled and nudged my shoulder with his as I began to worry about his safety as well. “Don’t worry about me too much, I have dealt with worse. Like a crazy player controlling my every action.” He joked around some more making me roll my eyes as I put out our fire and we cleaned up our area. “Well, let’s go face some ugly ass clockworks, Wilson,” I proclaimed as I slung my backpack onto my back and held my spear as a cane once more.


End file.
